Her Hero Of Time
by Lady Of Truth
Summary: (This is a re-do of the story Murphy and Emily) All of Emily Ouellet's dreams are finally coming true. She's getting married to the love of her life within a matter of months. But when an old enemy learns about the upcoming nuptuals, he plans on making sure the blushing bride doesn't live to walk down the aisle


It's a cold, December night in Boston. I was sitting in front of the fireplace on the tiger rug that my father bought me when he bought the mansion. My hazel eyes were fixed on the roaring embers, a beer clutched in my hand. My boyfriend and his twin brother were out on a hit with their best friend, so I decided to stay up and wait for them while my twin sister went to bed. I was so deep in thought I didn't hear the door open, or the familiar Irish brogue that I loved so much.

'Emily!' said the voice, 'where are ye?'

I grinned.

'I'm in the living room!' I called back.

I could hear the sound of boots being taken off in the front hallway. A tall man rounded the corner, his blue eyes sparkling as he looked at me in all my glory. His name is Murphy MacManus, or as I like to call him, the love of my life. He and his twin brother Connor had saved my sister Rebecca and I from Giovanni Guadagnino and his gang the previous year, and we ended up falling in love while he nursed me back to health. I smiled, keeping my back turned to him.

'Welcome home, my love...' I said softly.

Murphy beamed. He ran into the living room, taking the beer out of my hands and placing it on the table before helping me to my feet. He pulled me into his arms, immediately pressing his lips to mine. I heard the sounds of footsteps, followed by a sarcastic snort.

'We're no' even 'ome fer five seconds an' yer already suckin' face wit' 'er?' said a voice.

Murphy growled.

'Fuck off, Connor...' he muttered.

Connor - Murphy's twin brother and Rebecca's boyfriend - raised his eyebrows at his brother. They tend to quarrell a lot, but in the end, they always have each other's backs. I laughed, fending off Murphy's hungry lips.

'Rebecca's upstairs,' I said, 'knowing her, she'll still be awake. You know her. She can't sleep unless you're here.'

Connor grunted. He headed upstairs without another word, muttering in Gaelic under his breath. I scoffed.

'Sheesh...' I said, 'what's his issue?'

Murphy chuckled.

''m guessin' yer sister didn' tell ye tha' she's on 'er period, aye?' he said.

I laughed.

'Oh, no...' I said, 'that's why he's grumpy...Rebecca can't have sex for a week!'

Murphy nodded.

'Aye...' he said softly, 'bu' yer in good workin' order...which means I can do wha'ever tha fuck I wan' wit' ye an' he's gonna 'ave ta suck it up, won' 'e?'

I smirked. I gently pressed my lips to Murphy's, tracing his lower lip with my tongue. Murphy gasped, his breath catching in his throat at the warmth of my tongue.

_'Ó, a Dhia...'_ he moaned.

I laughed softly. I playfully nipped Murphy's lower lip, running my hands up his sides. I _wanted_ him. I _needed_ him.

_'Prenez-moi à la chambre...'_ I whispered,_ 'baise-moi comme tu me détestes...'_

Murphy grinned. Without breaking the kiss, he gently scooped me up in his arms, carrying me up the stairs. His clothes reeked of blood and metal, but I didn't care. I longed for him, and what I want, I get.

Murphy shifted me in his arms so he could open our bedroom door. He growled as he carried me inside, shutting the door with his foot. He carried me over to the bed, violently shoving me against the pillows. He pinned my hands above my head, mashing our lips together in a heated dance.

_'Tá tú aon smaoineamh conas go holc ba mhaith liom tú ceart anois...'_ he moaned between kisses, _'Tá mé ag thiocfaidh cathú sin do lingerie cuimilt a shreds...'_

_'Vous êtes un sale petit garçon...'_ I purred,_ 'un garçon très vilain petit...'_

Murphy growled. He pulled back from the kiss, grabbing the top part of my gown. He ripped it open in one fluid motion, revealing my breasts. I gasped.

'Murphy...' I whimpered, 'my...'

_'T suas!'_ snarled Murphy.

I cried out as Murphy pulled me up by my hair. He sat me down at the end of the bed, towering in front of me. He grabbed me by the jaw, turning my head so I was looking him in the eye. Murphy smirked, his eyes full of intense lust.

_'Tá tú fraochÚn beag salach...'_ he hissed, _'_

I nodded slowly. Murphy relinquished his hold, his eyes turning cold as he watched me. He removed his shirt, tossing it to the side before moving to un-buckle his belt. I watched him as he slid his jeans down to his ankles, stepping out of them before towering over me again. He grabbed my wrist, placing my hand on his erection. He slowly guided my hand, growling low in his throat.

_'Bhraitheann tú Cailín leanbh sin?'_ he moaned, '_Bhraitheann tú cé chomh deacair Tá mé chun tú?'_

I nodded slowly. Murphy continued to guide my hand along his erection, his eyes never leaving mine as he did. I chewed my lip, trying to mask the moan that had erupted at the back of my throat. Murphy chuckled.

_'Sin é, slut...'_ he sneered, _'Ba mhaith liom tú a impigh le haghaidh é...Ba mhaith liom tú impigh cosúil leis an Poncghlasáil go bhfuil tú...'_

I growled.

_'Je ne suis pas mutt!'_ I snarled.

Murphy roared. He raised his hand, slapping me across the face. I recoiled, clamping down on my lower lip to mute the shriek of pain. Murphy grabbed my jaw, turning my head. His eyes were cold.

_'Ná tú riamh ar ais-labhairt liom mar sin arís!'_ he snarled, _'anois lig dom a thaispeáint duit cad é go béal deas beag de mise le haghaidh...'_

I whimpered softly. Murphy pulled back, tucking his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers. He peeled them off slowly, his erection pointing straight out, thick and hard. He grabbed me by the hair, shoving his length down my throat. I gasped, opening my throat so I wouldn't choke. Murphy purred.

_'Sin cailín maith...'_ he moaned,_ 'glac mo coileach cosúil leis an fraochÚn go bhfuil tú...'_

I moaned as Murphy's cock filled my entire throat. I slowly moved my head, teasing his tip with my tongue. Murphy gasped as his knees buckled, tightening his grip on my head.

_'Tá mé ag dul a mhilleadh duit...'_ he hissed through his teeth, _'tá tú fraochÚn beag salach...'_

'Mhm...' I mumbled.

Murphy groaned as his knees buckled again. I reached around, cupping Murphy's ass with both of my hands as I moved my head. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. I groaned as my jaw began to lock up, a side effect from Giovanni and his gang. I gently tapped Murphy's hip, signalling him that I couldn't take anymore. Murphy growled. He pushed me backwards, crawling on top of me. His eyes burned with intensity and lust as he looked at me, his lips just inches away from mine.

_'Tá tú ag fucked sin...'_ he growled, _'atá tú réidh, mo ghrá?'_

_'Faites votre pire...'_ I hissed.

Murphy grinned. He slid his thumbs through the lace of my panties, sliding them off in one fluid motion. The head of his penis dug into my leg as he jutted his hips, sliding deep inside me. I hissed a breath through my teeth, digging my nails deep into Murphy's shoulders.

_'Oh, mon Dieu...'_ I moaned,_ 'oui...'_

Murphy slowly began to roll his hips into mine. With every thrust, the head of his penis stroked my G-Spot. I bit down on my lip, trying to muffle my moans. Murphy growled in distaste at the sight of me chewing my lower lip.

_'Ná shealbhú tú ar ais ar dom, Beag Amháin...'_ he scolded, _'Ba mhaith liom a éisteacht leat, leanbh...Ba mhaith liom a bhraitheann tú...'_

I groaned in defeat. I hesitated for a moment, then I finally plucked up enough courage to relinquish my lower lip. Murphy grinned.

_'Cailín maith...'_ he purred, pressing his lips to mine again.

I gasped as Murphy's thrusts began to pick up. I wrapped my legs tightly around his hips, whimpering as my toes began to curl. I dug my nails deeper into Murphy's skin, screaming his name like a chant as my body released.

Murphy groaned as he felt my body clench around his. He shouted my name as his body released in a sudden wave of pleasure, panting hard as his body began to settle down. I sighed.

'That didn't last long...' I teased.

Murphy chuckled.

'I would've lasted a bi' longer if ye didn' suck me cock before I fucked ye,' he retorted, playfully flicking my nose.

I wrinkled my nose. Murphy pulled out of me, his expression softening. He gently stroked my cheek with his fingertips, tracing imaginary tattoos on my skin. He smiled.

'Yer so beautiful...' he whispered.

I laughed.

'So I've heard,' I teased, 'you only tell me that a million times a day.'

Murphy chuckled.

'Aye...' he said, 'bu' I wouldn' be sayin' it if it wasn' true.'

I giggled. Murphy gently pressed his lips to mine, a soft purr erupting at the back of his throat. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Then he stopped. I frowned.

'What?' I whispered, 'what's wrong?'

Murphy beamed.

'Stand up,' he said, 'bu' put a different gown on.'

I laughed softly. I walked over to my dresser, pulling out my pink Zelda gown that Murphy bought me for Christmas. I tossed the torn gown in the garbage, quickly pulling the new one over my head before walking back towards Murphy. Murphy took my hands in his, heaving a heavy sigh before he spoke.

'Emily...' he said softly, 'I go' a question ta ask ye. Now, this is takin' a lo' o' courage because 'm no' sure wha' yer answer will be...'

I frowned.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

Murphy sighed. He reached into his peacoat, taking out a small black box. He turned around, his eyes shining with un-shed tears.

'I love you...' he said softly, 'I can' picture me life wit'out ye...'

I gasped as Murphy got down on one knee. I knew what this meant. I couldn't believe it. Murphy took a deep breath, checking his tone before he spoke.

'No one 'as ever made me feel tha way tha' ye make me feel, Em...' he said softly, 'I love ye. I will always love ye. An' I'll protect ye from any 'arm tha' comes yer way. I'd take a fuckin' bullet fer ye. An' wit' all tha' I ask ye this...Emily Lisa Marie Ouellet, will ye be me bride?'

I cried silently as Murphy opened the box. I gasped when I saw the ring that was inside.

'Oh, Murph...' I choked.

The ring was white-gold. It was encrusted with a solid gold Triforce in the middle, which was surrounded by emeralds, rubies, and sapphires. I was in shock. All I could do was cry. Murphy grinned.

'So...' he said, 'will ye marry me?'

I heaved a shaky breath. I couldn't find my voice, so I decided to nod.

'Yes...' I choked between sobs, 'yes...'

Murphy beamed. He took the ring out of the box, gently sliding it onto my finger before getting to his feet. He took me in his arms, kissing me fully and passionately, spinning me around in a circle as our tears mixed together. All my dreams were finally coming true.


End file.
